The Things We Do For Love
by Miss-You-Mom
Summary: All about Vincent and Yuffie. It's a tad different then most. Non-slash mpreg. Rated T for some swearing.
1. I guess you could say that I love you

The Things We Do For Love

**The Things We Do For Love**

**Set directly after "Dirge of Cerberus"**

**Disclaimer: FF VII not mine.**

-

-

-

Yuffie's POV

It's been two frickin' weeks. Two frickin' torturous weeks of not knowing if he's okay or not, two frickin' torturously annoying weeks of that Shelke brat sitting on her ass staring out the window day after day with a goofy smile on her face or talking Tifa and my ear's off. I swear to the Lifestream, I liked her better when she didn't say anything. Cid says I'm one to talk, why yes thank you I am. I'M the talker in the group. Don't you forget it! Ugh! Two frickin' weeks!! It's been two frickin' torturously annoying lonely worrisome weeks not knowing the whereabouts or health of stupid Vincent Valentine. Vincent…that's right, boy do I miss him; I mean compared to all the other times we've all been apart, two weeks really isn't that big of a deal. What am I saying, when you're in love with someone and you don't know if they're okay or not-dead or alive, weeks feel like YEARS!! And yes, I admit it; I'm in love with Vincent Valentine.

-

Flashback

_I had just saved Vincent from Rosso at the Shinra Manor, crazy woman. We were safe in the Shadow Fox and he was beginning to wake up. Oh why am I such a klutz, whacking my head against that monitor but as usual he just HAD to look at me with those crimson eyes…holy crap, somebody pinch me!_

"_Yuffie?" he asked after pulling himself up, resting on his elbows, "What are you doing here?" a small smile on his lips._

"_Me?" I replied as I began to tell him about poking around Nibelhiem working for Reeve, and my own benefit if you get my drift. Nothing like a little materia hunting, nyuk nyuk Hey, it's hard for one to get over their first love. And mine is materia. _

"_Imagine that," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder real quick, "Me, saving the great Vincent Valentine! Do I get any thanks?" No sooner had the words left my mouth, did I wish to take it all back. There I go again, running my mouth off. Like I'm really gonna get a-_

"_Thanks, Yuffie" he said with a light laugh, boy did that send butterflies through my stomach._

"_N-no, I didn't mean for you to take me so seriously! I-uh." I stammered totally in embarrassment mode, "I told Reeve we'd contact him as soon as you woke up." I said starting to walk by him, but he suddenly grabbing my arm cut that short._

"_Whoa, hey Vince, you okay?" He looked at me with almost sad eyes?_

"_Yuffie…it's really been awhile." He whispered._

"_Just three years, not that much different then all the other times we've all been apart from each other, it always seems to happen whenever you decide to get up and head out on one of your lonely adventures." Oh crap, did I say too much AGAIN?_

"_Yuffie." He said casting his eyes away from mine, "It was you that left this time."_

"_Oh, I guess I was huh?" I said laughing nervously, "You're not the only one that gets to have all the fun Valentine."_

"_I really missed you." He said so quietly, I could barely hear him, even with my stealthy ninja ears nyuk, nyuk. I was speechless to say the least, not only had we been having a conversation for a good 10 minutes, but here he was, the silent, moody, man of few words opening up to me._

"_Oh." Oh? Was that out of MY mouth, good grief, I'm a jerk. He let go of my arm and rolled over, pain in his eyes, whether it was from his wounds, or me, oh heck, or even both, I'm not sure-_

"_You better call Reeve then." He said dryly turning away from me. Come on Kisaragi, do something!_

"_Whoa, hey." I whispered kneeling next to him. I took my hand and brushed some of his long ebony locks out of his eyes, _

"_I missed you too Vincent Valentine." I smiled laughing mostly at my own stupid self more then anything, "Gosh, I can't begin to tell you how much I miss you whenever we're apart." He reached up with his metal claw and took my hand, still looking away. I smiled, this was just fine. I have always enjoyed time alone with Vincent, from practically the first time I met him. Suddenly he gave a little tug and pulled me down, right into his waiting arms._

"_Oww, Vincent!" I laughed, he gave me a small smile._

"_Yuffie." Oh just shut up and kiss me Valentine, so I made the first move. You'd think with his rough exterior and mercenary look, kissing him would be the last thing one who valued their life would do. But Vincent Valentine, oh man, his lips are so soft his touch is electrifying, and he's so cute, I could tell by the way he kissed me back that he never really ever got close like that to anyone, other then that Dr. Lucrecia Crescent perhaps. _

_It was a dream come true, kissing Vincent Valentine. But there was a world that needed to be saved, _

"_I really do need to get a hold of Reeve" I whispered kissing his neck. He let out a moan, I laughed resting my head under his chin. _

"_Not yet Kisaragi." He growled in my ear as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt. Absolutely electrifying I tell you. I blushed SO red as he snaked his hands up my torso, his red eyes glowing,_

"_Oh you are SUCH a demon." I laughed pulling his head down and capturing his lips with my own._

_-_

_We made love right then and there. The sex to say the least was fantastic, the passion was incredible, and the love? Well…_

"_Oh my gods." I breathed falling back into his arms, our bodies a sweaty mess of arms and legs and beating hearts. "Vincent Valentine you are amazing." Vincent laughed a real laugh as I smiled up at him. His eyes were warm and friendly, and even happy. A rare emotion coming from him. _

"_Yuffie." He growled softly._

"_Mmm hmm?" Your growling doesn't intimidate ME you big teddy bear._

"_Would it be alright if I said I love you?" Holy frick, what was that??_

_I smiled the biggest smile ever, so big my face still hurts just thinking about it, but I was happier then a clam at high tide,_

"_Omfg of course you can!" I screamed throwing my arms around him causing him to laugh even more, "Holy moly Vince, I have loved you for a loooong time." We kissed again and would've gone on to round two, but wouldn't ya know it? Reeve called._

End

-

"Yuffie!" Tifa cried happily waking me from my reverie.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Vincent's back! Shelke found him! He's back Yuff and he's alright!" She replied running out the door of Seventh Heaven. I stand there for a few minutes trying to process what Teef just said.

"Holy crap. VINCENT!!" I scream running out the door right behind Tifa. "You have no idea how worried you had me Valentine." I laugh bursting through the door. Unfortunately, the smile on my face quickly disappears.

-

-

-

Holy shoot, Vincent looks like…how to say this nicely? Oh what the heck, I'm gonna be honest, he looks like SHI-

"Oh my goodness, Vincent! Cid! Rude! Come give Shelke a hand!" Thank you Tifa. There's Shelke with a limp Vincent draped over her shoulders. I almost, ALMOST feel bad for her. He's hecka skinny and all, but twice her size. Thankfully Cid came and took him before her knees buckled and she collapsed. Not that I care or anything. But the way Cid just swung Vince up over his shoulders might be something to worry about. He's not a hunting prize Cid, he's our friend.

"He…was at…Lucrecia's cave…" Shelke just said to Tifa, taking deep breaths. You've got to be kidding me? Again with Lucrecia? Honey, get over it.

"Hey brat, come an gimmie a hand 'ere with Vince will ya?" Cid yells at me from up the stairs. I look over at Shelke and stick my tongue out at her, That's right chicky I'M the brat around here.

I run up into the guest bedroom, which is technically MY room thank you, oh well, I'll just share with Teef…or will I? Cid put Vincent down on the bed as I walk over to him. Cid casts me a small smile. Can I just say for the record that I love him? We've become such good pals. Sure we bicker a little…okay a lot and yell at each other every now and then…okay constantly, but when push comes to shove Cid and I are like peanut butter and jelly.

"Hey Vince." He says to the gunslinger, "Yuff's here. She's missed yer sorry ass. Ya look like hell buddy, but we're all glad yer back." He pats me on the shoulder as he walks out of the room. I look over at Vincent. Oh geez, he looks terrible, like frail and alone. His face was tense and his skin color was almost yellowish.

"Welcome back Vincent, I was worried about you." I whispered running my fingers through his hair. I love him. From his ebony hair to his metal claw to his pointy gold shoes. I love him. His breath hitches as I trace my fingers down his neck. I can't help it, but for some reason I feel this strong need and urge to protect him. Pffft right, he's the one that's always protecting me. Snap, he's waking up.

"Sh-sh-shelke?" he whispers. Shelke? What in the world, since when do SHELKE and I look alike?

"Yes Vincent Valentine?" Oh great, there's her annoying monotone voice again. God, that is so creepy, is she not aware that she sounds like a freaking robot? She and Tifa walk in. The little mako monster comes over and stands next to Vincent,

"Shelke…thanks. Thanks for finding me." He whispers giving her a small smile. Thanks? Pfft, where have I heard those words before? Does he actually believe that's a pickup line?

"You are more then welcome Vincent Valentine. I have missed you."

-

-

" Another one Teef!" I hold up my empty shot glass expectantly. She pours me another one. Two girls and a bottle of some good ol' 151. She had just gotten a call from Spikey Strife. He's not gonna be back for a while, he met a girl. Stupid Cloud, it's the same thing over and over.

"After all we've been through it's still 'I met a girl.'" She hiccupped as she poured me some more. I agree.

"I dunno what's pissing me off more; the fact that Vincent only wants Shelke to tend to him, or the fact that I didn't think to go look at the damn cave myself, or maybe it's the fact that they're BOTH in my room on MY bed ALONE!" Oh heck with it, lets go with all three shall we?

"To dumb stupid clueless boys and random or robotic girls that mess things up! Screw you all!!" she slurred.

"Agreed!" I cry banging my glass against hers. We laugh together and then fall over.

Later the door flies open and the pack of wolves come bargin' in. Barrett comes and grabs Tifa by the back of her shirt and pulls her up into the chair pretty much effortlessly.

"Teef, your bar opens up in 10 minutes and you look like shit." He says in his deep voice. Reno (God spare me) comes over and sits his butt in MY chair,

"Hey princess, don't they teach you any manners over there in Wutai? We don't lay all over the floors yo." I give him the finger.

"Guys, go away." Tifa mutters downing the last of the booze.

"Oh damn, did Strife find another one? I tell you, he gets all the babes!" Reno groaned.

"Hey pinky, shove it will ya? You're not helping!" I snap.

"It's red Yuff, how many times do I-"

"Okay ya silly shits, just shut it. Me n' Barrett'll run this joint tonight." Thank you Highwind, the voice of reason. Not.

Just then the Dynamic Duo came running in.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what! Uncle VINCENT'S back! He's here now! Upstairs!" Marlene cried running into Barrett's outstretched arms,

"Is that so?" he says laughing as he ruffles Denzels hair as he walks by.

"Uh-huh."

"Hey mom? You okay?" Denzel asks Tifa. Ever since Kadaj and his whole mother aka Jenova's freakin' head as Reno would call it, tyrant and with Cloud being gone all the time, doing more then just delivering packages nudge nudge, she decided that she'd adopt Denzel as her own. That's Tifa for ya. She just needs to love someone, and care for 'em and take care of 'em

"The only man I trust with my heart." She calls him. I'm not much for kids, but she's definitely got a good one.

"Oh I'm fine sweetie. Just whining about things that's all." She said wrapping him in her arms, "Oh Denzel, I sure do love you." She coos at him.

"You too mom."

Love? I snort, the very mention of the word offends me. That or it makes me sick. Ugh, maybe a little too sick. Uh-

"Oh man! My new shoes!" Whoops. Well, serves that pinky redheaded whatever color hair guy man he is right. Oh gosh, too much booze…

"Hey brat, are you 21?" You asked that question a few shots too late Highwind.

-

-

-

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Oh baby, oh baby, oh no!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Final Fantasy VII unfortunately

Disclaimer: FFVII not mine.

The Things We Do For Love

-

-

-

_Make it stop! Make it stop! Everyone I know is spinning around me-left and right. Lights are flashing on and off, and it's getting louder and louder,_

"_Yuffie!"_

_Oh crap, dad?_

"_Is it okay if I-"_

_Huh?_

"_Yuffie look out!"_

"_What's going through your head these days?"_

_What?_

"_Get outta the way!"_

"_Shut yer trap, this is man business."_

"_Can I say that I love you?"_

_Vincent?_

"_I love you Yuffie."_

_Oh gods make it stop!_

"_I love you."_

_Ahhhhhhhh!_

"_I love you."_

"SHUT UP!" I scream sitting up/ in bed.

"I love you." Tifa says quietly next me. She's on the phone. She looks like an arrow has just shot through her heart.

"Teef?" I whisper as she hangs up the phone on her nightstand. She shook her head,

"He had hung up long before I threw those words out there." Stupid Cloud, he is making a big mistake. She looked at me,

"Did you just wake from a nightmare? Oh, and drink this, cause if you're like me, you probably have a killer hangover." She said handing me some weird purplish drink. Yuck, it smells horrible, but one never questions Tifa's remedies. They always work. And I DO have a hangover, and the dream didn't help.

"I guess you could call it a nightmare.." I said between gulps.

"Thinking about Vincent?" she muttered from underneath the covers.

"Yeah." I say quietly, "Teef, you remember when I saved him from Rosso at Shinra Manor? Well before we split up again, he told me he loved me, and we…pft, we made love."

"Oh my GOD Yuffie are you serious?!"" she screamed with excitement, sitting up quickly,

"Oh geez, headache, pounding headache!" she groaned lying back down.

"It's not that spectacular Teef."

"You had sex with Vincent Valentine? Yuffie, I am actually a tad jealous. Cloud is cute, but Vincent? Well, he is verrrrry appealing. And can I say it again? You had **sex** with Vincent Valentine!!" She laughed with a wink.

**WHACK**, pillow in her face. Whahahahahahaha.

"Who cares-"

"And he said **HE LOVES YOU?!** What the **HELL** are you doing in my room, you should be with him!!"

"Tifa, he doesn't **WANT** me with him! He wants Shelke, and in some weird stupid way, he obviously still wants Lucrecia, but don't get me started on her."

"But he said he-"

"Loves me? It was all probably in the moment Teef, you know like a one night stand, he was obviously-"

**WHACK** pillow in **my** face.

"Ya done ranting?"

"Not sure."

"Yuff, this is Vincent we're talking about, if there's one thing I know about him, it's that he really cares about you."

"Yeah but-"

"Remember Shelke and her NET Dives? He's probably having her help him let go of the past with Lucrecia and move forward with you." You know, that actually made really good sense. Maybe he is.

"Thanks/" I say laughing.

"No big, now I'M the one that should be ticked."

"What's up with you and Cloud?"

"I have no idea, he's in Goongaga to spend time with Zak's family. I swear, if it hadn't of been for Zak and Aerith's relationship, I would have said the two were in a relationship."

"….Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Teef…how much booze did you drink last night?"

"Not enough apparently." We laugh forgetting about our cares for the time being, and it was great.

"Mom! Aunt Yuffie! You're up!" Denzel says peeking into our room.

"Hi sweetie."

"**PILLOW FIGHT!**" Marlene screams running past him.

"**OH NO**!" Pillows are flying and feathers are everywhere.

"**Marlene Wallace! Denzel Lockhart! Time for school!**!" Barrett yells as he comes up the stairs. He enters our room. His eyes the size of saucers, looking right at Marlene, whom I might add, I have in a headlock. Whoops, busted. "**IS THAT MY FAVORITE PILLOW?!**" Well by the expression on M's face, it **WAS** his favorite pillow nyuk nyuk.

"Sorry?" she squeaks. Barrett shakes his head, "Oh well, pillows can be replaced. No matter how nice they are."

"Were."

"Right, well at any rate, they can be replaced, but time with my kid can't." he says with a huge smile.

"**PILLOW FIGHT!**" Marlene screams again. It was a blast, umm quite literally, after a while, Tifa accidentally knocked into Barrett's arm setting off his gun.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"What the f--king f--k was that?" Cid yells from downstairs as the 5 of us look out the huge hole in the wall of Tifa's room.

"Whoa."

-

-

From Vincent's room, Shelke has a few chords and monitors hooked up to him. She shakes her head as the 2 of them listen to the screaming and laughter coming from down the hall.

"I don't know what you see in that Yuffie Kissaragi, Vincent Valentine. She is loud and quick tempered, arrogant and-"

"Everything I'm not," Vincent whispered with a small smile. "And currently holding my heart captive." Shelke studied him,

"I see. Shall we get started then?" Vincent nodded.

"Please, I need to know if something is wrong with my body." Shelke turned on a small computer screen,

"You are aware that I'm not a doctor Vincent." Her voice softer and more like that of a human voice. Vincent looked at her with tired eyes.

"I know, but you can still tap into Lucrecia's mind can't you?"

"I've been trying to forget and let myself be normal again, I need to be human again Vincent."

"I understand Shelke, but I think Lucrecia did something else to my body. Aside from Chaos, something more. Something else. please." Shelke stared into his pleading crimson eyes. _"What has happened to you Vincent Valentine?" _she thought,

"Very well then," she told him, "Lets do this."

-

-

_Doctor Lucrecia Creescent looked on at Vincent's recovering body. The body that we have all grown to know. Shame on her face as she studied the man on the operating table in front of her. _

"_What has Hojo done to you my sweet Vincent?" she whispered touching his shoulder. A red cloak covering his neck, which was now covered in massive scars from Hojo's torturing. He once had two human hands, but now one was replaced by a metal claw. Lucrecia gently kissed his forehead, _

"_And along with your appearance you are…you are now…immortal. I'm so sorry Vincent." A lone tear fell from Vincent's closed eyes. Lucracia kissed it away,_

"_I'm going to try and make you mortal again Vincent Valentine." She whispered as she grabbed some data files and prepared to operate on her own._

-

-

-

"Vincent, have you had sexual intercourse?" Shelke asked running a hand over his bare stomach.

"Yes." Vincent said with a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. Shelke raised an eyebrow at this,

"With another male?" Vincent looked at her like she was from another planet,

"No. Shelke why on earth would you even ask such a ridiculous question?" he growled with frustration.

"Vincent there is in fact something going on with your body and I can't explain it."

"_I'm so sorry."_ Lecrcia's voice whispered in his ear.

"Oh great. What has Lucrecia done to me now?" he moaned as he lay back onto the pillows. Shelke just stared at her hand atop of his abdomen,

"_Lucrecia. What __**have**__ you done now?"_

-

-

"Sherra!" Yuffie squealed with delight as Cid's wife walked into Seventh Heaven.

"Hiya Yuff." She said twirling the young ninja in a hug as the others walked into the room.

"'Ey there sweetheart!" Cid said walking over to his wife giving her a kiss on the lips.

"How're my boys doin'?" Sherra Highwind smiled at her husband with pride,

"Skylar is a proud daddy and William proposed to Sylvia and she said yes of course."

"Way to go Cid!" Tifa cried with excitement. The rouge pilot couldn't have been happier,

"A grandpa? That's fantastic news Sher!" he laughed joy evident on his face. Yuffie smiled at the happy couple. Sherra kissed Cid on the cheek,

"I'm also here to see Vincent honey. How's he doing?" Cid looked at her with wide eyes,

"Shoot why didn't I think of that before? You're a nurse, I should've called ya sooner!" Sherra rolled her eyes,

"I'm your wife dumb shit and you couldn't have remembered that on your own?"

"Guess it just slipped my mind. Heh heh." Everyone groaned.

-

-

"Well here he is. The hero." Sherra whispered walking into Vincent's room. He smiled up at her,

"Sherra? I'm glad to see you." The woman came and took a seat next to Shelke,

"So what seems to be the problem old friend-oh my gosh." She gasped.

"Vincent!" she breathed placing a hand on his belly.

"You're glowing." Vincent was more the uncomfortable,

"Sherra, what is wrong with me?"

"You can't tell?" Sherra asked Shelke.

"I don't see how it's possible."

"I don't know either, but he is definitely the case."

"How can you tell?" Sherra winked at her,

"Mother intuition."

"Sherra." Vincent growled.

"Right, sorry Vince." She said as she rubbed his stomach. With that, the frustrated gunslinger quickly relaxed at the touch.

"Now then, Vincent, did you have sexual intercourse about two months ago?"

"..yes.."

"How many partners have you had?"

"…one…"

"Is your partner a male?"

"No. Sherra this is-"

"Vincent, are you with Yuffie?" Vincent blushed. Sherra smiled big,

"Vincent, I have some news for you and Yuffie." Vincent's heart practically stopped, it was all starting to make sense,

"No. No! NO! Lucrecia!" he roared, panic in his eyes,

"Dear god Sherra are you serious?"

"100 Vince. "

"I need to abort it."

"No Vincent, Yuffie gets to have a say."

"It's going to be Armageden when Yuffie Kissaragi finds out Highwind."

"I know Yuff, and she's going to be thrilled."

"You sure don't know her like I do then." Vincent whispered hiding his face in Sherra's embrace.

-

-

-

I'm pacing. Why am I pacing? Because I wanna know if Vinnie's okay.

"Ugh! What's happened to him? Things were going so well after we all saved the planet from Kadaj and his gang, what the heck went wrong?"

"Yuffie, can you help me with dinner?"

"Yeah, coming Teef." As I walk towards the stairs the feeling that maybe Vincent _doesn't_ love me after all has gotten very overwhelming. Maybe I should just stick to flying solo. Ninja's don't need love anyways. All it does is slow us down and get in the way of our emotions.

"Hey Yuff, I've got Vince awake and he's doing a lot better. Can ya come in for a minute?" Sherra calls over to me from his/my room.

"Yeah, sure." Nevermind, all that stuff I just said, not too sure what I was thinking.

-

"Is he…umm, is he still yellowish and frail looking?" I ask Sherra before entering the room. She just looks at me and laughs.

"Yellowish? Oh Yuffie, now you really need to get your butt in here. Come on." She laughs as she pushes me inside. Pft, I really don't see what's so funny, but no matter, Vinnie's awake and doing a lot better then when I saw him yesterday. The room's still kinda dark, but he's got the window open and the cool breeze feels good on my hot face. Hot? Lets try sizzling!! Even though he's worn out and tired, I must say, he is gorgeous! And my face is burning up! He's lying in bed without a shirt on, his fit abs clenching tightly whenever he breathes. Honestly, I've tried to tell him again and again that he should show off his killer body a little more. It certainly wouldn't bother **me** any nyuk nyuk.

"Yuffie…" he whispers as I walk in.

"Heya Vince! Boy am I glad you're awake." Oh I can't contain myself.

"Alright Yuff, sit down, I've got some news for you." Whoo-hoo. Not. Can't I just have alone time with him already?

"Yuffie." Vincent whispers taking my hand and pulling me into his arms gently.

"You alright V?" I whisper looking into his eyes. He looks worried.

"I'm sorry…." What?

"So Yuff, Vince here tells me you two have done it."

"Uh…yes?" Excuse me? I look at Vincent and he blushes. Oh great, it's one thing to have Tifa know about my love life, but Sherra and Shelke too? Good grief!

"And did you use protection?" Umm SWEAT DROP!!

"N-no. We were…kinda…caught up in the…in the moment." Okay, now I'm glaring at Vincent. He looks more uncomfortable then I do. Good.

"And what are some of the outcomes that can happen with unprotected sex?"

"Sherra what is this? Elementary school health class? I'm 21, I don't need a birds and the bees lecture."

"Yuffie!" Vincent moans with embaresment. Sheesh, what's eatin' him?

"Yuffie…"

"Okay, fine. You can get AIDS."

"Right…but I was talking about…okay, married couples have sex with the intention of having a….?" What? Oh sweet geebus no.

"Ummm, I'm not sure if I like the sound of-"

"A baby Yuffie!" Vincent snaps at me. Whoa-oh. Touchy. Wait…a baby? Oh my god!

"AM I PREGNANT?!" I scream. "Oh HECK NO! I am NOT ready for a kid, I'M still a kid, I can't, I won't, I'm not!! No no no no NOOOO!" I am SO pissed, stupid Vincent Valentine, he got me knocked up! Freakin' jerk! Freakin'-

"Yuffie, I'm the one that is pregnant." Vincent whispers. What? I look back and forth from Vincent who looks like he is about to cry to a what looks like a both very pissed and disappointed Sherra.

"Yuff, I thought you would be excited. I wish you were thrilled."

"How…how can this be possible?" I ask to no one in particular really.

"Lucrecia." Shelke says. Holy smokes, I forgot about her. "A true immortal cannot die, it does not know true pain, it can't feel pain, mortal human traits. Lucrecia in her last chance to save Vincent, gave him a type of womb to bear a child. Childbirth is painful, it is hard, it takes love and strength to get through it. Whenever on life ends, another life begins. By giving the planet a child, he has given life, and therefore given himself a rightful place back into the Lifestream when his life here is finished." Ummm, whoa. Maybe I have really gotten over my head in this adventure. I kinda agree with Spikey. Nothing but myself, my shrunken, and the stars at my back. Much less complicating then being in love.

"Yuffie, please say something!" Vincent says, his voice cracking.

"I'm, you, you're having a baby?"

"Your baby Yuffie." Holy smack, this is way too much. Waaay too much, brain on overload.

"Yuffie? Yuffie please." Overload! OVERLOAD!

"Yuff, talk to Vincent." Sherra says.

"Yuffie." Shelke repeats.

"YUFFIE!" OOVVEERRLLOOAAD!!

"I need to get outta here!!" I scream running out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, out the door, I need to run, think, what have I done?

-

-

Vincent hung his head.

"Vincent, I am so sorry. I can't believe she had the nerve to act like that." Sherra said with disappointment. Vincent rest his clawed hand on his bare stomach,

"Honestly Sherra, can you blame her? Look at me. I'm a monster." A lone tear falls down his face.


	3. Apologize Kissaragi

**The Things We Do For Love**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Vincent Valentine & Yuffie Kissaragi forever!**

-

-

-

I probably should have handled this better then I did, I **know** I should have handled this better then I did. ARGH! It's been three days since I found out Vincent is two months pregnant with our child. **Our child,** the outcome of the day two months ago when we admitted our "love" for one another and made love. **Ours**. Not just his, not just mine, but ours. I've taken to sleeping under the stars these past three days, I need to be alone and contemplate my thoughts. I can't look him in the eye. I don't know why. This is scary, it's crazy. I'm not ready, but I want Vince to be mortal, I want him to get to enjoy life again and live, but I don't want to be a mom. Not yet. I don't know if ever. Look who I've been raised by. Godo? Please. It's my mother I wish was still here, she would have raised me right. She certainly did when she was alive. I need her, I need her guidance. How can I be a mother when I hardly even remember what it's like to have one? Vincent, I've watched him sleep these past few nights from afar. I broke his heart. I know this. I have broken the heart of the one I love and have disappointed my friends. They all thought better of me. Heck, I thought better of me. I just don't know.

"I wish I had never met him." I whisper. It's way colder tonight then it's been the past two nights, summer's really coming to an end. I should've packed a coat.

"Do you _really_ wish that?" It's Tifa. I smile at her as she joins me up on the rooftop of Aeriths church with a thermos of soup and a jacket in her arms.

"Hey Teef."

"Vincent misses you Yuff." She says sitting down next to me.

"I just…I just had no idea any of this was possible. I love him, but I don't think I love him enough to go through all of this. My life is about to change Teef. My world is going to be turned upside down, and it hasn't been like this since when my mother died." Tifa's quiet.

"I hope to the Lifestream you're not here to give me a lecture. I feel horrible and ashamed of myself for leaving Vincent like that. Alone, scared…he needs me huh?" I ask with realization. Tifa smiles at me,

"I don't need to say anything. That's what I love about you Yuffie. You're smart, you're wise, you're ready. I know it's scary to think about, but Yuffie, you're going to be a mom!"

"I just don't know how to be one."

"Yuff, I'm a mom. And I promise to help you and Vincent every step of the way." She pauses as we watch the stars. "He does need you. More then you'll ever know." She whispers taking my hand.

"I love him Teef."

"I know." She says giving me a hug. Mom I miss you. It's crazy, I haven't cried in years, I haven't thought of my mother in years, and in the past 3 days I have done both, non stop.

"I think I'm going to sleep out here one more night, just to clear my mind."

"Alright." We talk and laugh awhile longer about the things best friends talk about before she heads back to Seventh Heaven.

"Good night Teef, thanks for being so patient and understanding." She looks at me with knowing eyes,

"Of course. Life throws funny things at a person, but you need to remember that we're friends for a reason. To help one another through all the things life throws at us. And the fact that I love you like you're my sister is a bonus, just f.y.i." we laugh as she climbs down.

"I love you too." I call out into the night as she runs off.

-

-

It's way more comfortable now with a coat. I'm on my back looking up at the big blue midnight sky. It's filled far as my eyes can see with stars, and it's amazing. They're like diamonds in the sun, all flickering their own colors. It's beautiful. Heh, I've gotten Vincent to star gaze with me a few times over the years. It always amazes him how quiet I get around stars. They're awesome! And even I will take the time to just enjoy them. I tell ya, a ninja must always be more then he or she appears. Whoa, a shooting star. You know what that means…it's time to make a wish.

"I wish with all my heart for the right answer as to what to do." I whisper. No sooner do the words leave my lips and suddenly I feel this calm feeling washing over me. Funny. I close my eyes and breathe in the fresh air. Ugh, okay, okay I admit it, I can't stop thinking about him!!

"But I love being on my own!" I blurt out. I open my eyes with frustration and what is that?! There in the sky are two crimson red stars shining above me side by side.

"Vincent." I whisper in awe by the beauty before my very eyes. It's him, his beautiful crimson eyes. I love his eyes…I love him…I love him.

"Oh my god! VINCENT!" I scream.

"Hey, shut up, up there! Some of us are trying to sleep you crazy girl!"

"You shut up!" I yell back. Geez, how quickly men forget. I help save all their sorry asses from Omega and Deepground and that's the thanks I get? What am I saying, my wish came true!! I know what to do! I jump up and look at the stars again. Yep, still shining crimson.

"Vincent." I never even thought about how he might be feeling. He's the one carrying the child. He's the one carrying this burden. He's the one that's been tortured mentally, physically, and emotionally for who knows how long. He's the one that is probably scared out of his mind. Duh, I know he is. I think back and remember the panic in his eyes as he watched me, waiting for my reaction. Oh Vincent. Gosh I'm a terd.

"I'm coming Vinnie. I know what to do now." I whisper as I begin to head home, back to Seventh Heaven, back to Vincent Valentine. I turn and look up at the sky one last time tonight,

"Thanks for the little push mom. I love you." And suddenly, the stars shine brighter then they ever have before.

-

-

-

The sun is beginning to come up by the time I make it back. I quietly walk in. Tifa's making breakfast, Cid and Sherra are asleep on the futon in the living room…kind of..nevermind, Sherra just shoved him off. Men. Everywhere else is absolutely quiet. I walk into the kitchen,

"Hey Tifa."

"Good morning, I'm glad you came back."

"Me too." And I mean it. "Uhhh." I stutter, my face turning a tad pink, "Is Vinnie still sleeping?" Tifa laughed,

"You know, having a baby might actually be good for him. It makes him sleep and actually take care of himself." She places her hands on her hips and gives me the evil eye.

"What the heck did I do to you?"

"Come on, get going Yuff! He's waiting for you." She says with a laugh as she shoves me up the stairs.

"Tifa!" I can't believe it. "Geebus, it's not like he's gonna be that excited to see me. I **did** run away from him screaming like a banshee ya know."

"I know."

"And I haven't called or let him know where I've been."

"I know."

"And he probably thinks I'm a major jerk."

"I know that too."

"Oh thanks."

"YUFFIE! Come on!" she pleads in that annoying best friend tone, "Sure, you're gonna have to apologize, but Yuffie, he's missed you so much, but he loves you, and in the long run, all he's wanted is to have you come back." Darn those best friends. I smile.

"Thanks Tifa." I turn and head up the stairs. "Operation grovel, her we come."

-

-

Oh geez, the walk to Vincent's room feels like an eternity. Yuffie, stop psyching yourself out! It is dead quiet. I swear my footsteps sound like atomic bombs going off, it is so darn quiet.

"Oh boy." Vincent's room. I can't do this. I feel terrible.

"_I love you Yuffie."_ My gosh, that night seems forever ago. I close my eyes, I can hear him again, _"I love you."_

"Vincent…" okay, enough of this, hand on the doorknob, turn it a bit and here we go. It's show time.

-

-

That's it, my heart just broke into a ton of million gazillion pieces. One, I have never really seen Vinnie sleep…like ever, and two, I have never ever seen so much emotion on his face. EVER! And right now, I want to hug him, kiss him, make love to him, tell him how much I love him, run from him, hide from him…he is unbelievable. He is fast asleep, his eyes tightly shut, a frown on his face, and stains on his cheeks from what looks like tears. Curses, I am such a horrible friend. He turns away and I realize that I'm holding my breath.

"Yuffi." I hear him whisper in his dreams. Heart breaks some more. If that's even possible, ahhh!

"I'm here Vincent." I whisper, placing a hand on his shoulder, smiling as I run my hand up and down his side. I swear, if you squint a tiny bit and go cross eyed, you can see a tiny, tiny bump in his belly. I rest my hand there for a minute.

"Y..Yuffie?" he whispers, opening his eyes at my touch. Whoops, I try to pull my hand away, but he timidly places his human hand atop of mine.

"Don't run away from me again. I need you too much." He whispers with a hitch in his throat.

"Vinnie, I-"

"I know at times it seems as though I don't care about you, but I do. I do care about you. I know I'm terrible at showing my emotions, but you make me so emotional, it's incredible."

"Vincent."

"Please Yuffie." He whispers closing his eyes again, hiding his face in his pillow, his grip on my hand lossening, "Please. I can't do this alone."

"You won't." I whisper in his ear. He freezes as I climb into bed next to him and snake my arms around his waist, snuggling close. "I love you Vincent Valentine." I smile into his back as he relaxes with a deep sigh, "I'm so sorry I ran from you."

"It…it is alright. You're young Yuffie, and everything you said that day, I couldn't agree with you more. I just. I just want you to know that I'm so sorry you have gotten stuck right in the middle of my pathetic life."

"Pathetic? Vince, I think the hormones are getting to you."

"Yuffie, you're in love with an ex-Turk, whose body has been tortured and configured into a killing emotionless montser and to top it off I'm probably around the age of 60."

"Ya done ranting?"

"No."

"Vincent!" I say laughing and tightening my arms around him more. "If I really wanted nothing to do with you, I wouldn't be here right now."

"………."

"Seriously."

"……..l know."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking these past three days Vince, and yes, I am a bit scared, think about it, I'm your opposite. I'm gonna be a kid raising a kid. I'm-"

"Everything I'm not." He whispers turning around to face me. His crimson eyes are tired, but hopeful. I caress his cheek. "I love you too Yuffie." That's it, I'm now experiencing heart overload. And it feels great. I'm seeing stars as he gently places his lips on my own.

"You know." I gasp between kisses, "This child is going to be one of a kind." He smiles over at me,

"Our child." I smile as I kiss his stomach,

"Agreed."

"Yuffie!" he laughs, "Come here!" I squeal as he wraps me in his strong and safe embrace, laughing as he kisses my neck, "You can stop treating me like I'm a frail bedridden woman Kissaragi." He growls in my ear. He's back. The tough and rouge Vincent Valentine I'm so head over heels in love with.

"Not yet anyway." I sneer at him patting his tummy.

"That's enough out of you." He growls rolling on top of me, I wrap my arms around his neck and gaze into his firey eyes, there's nothing but love reflected in them now. Mine too I'm sure.

"I love you." We whisper at the same time. Heh. Now that's love nyuk, nyuk.


	4. Getting the hang of it

**The Things We Do For Love**

**Disclaimer: Nothing Final Fanntasy related belongs to me. (sad days)**

**Vincent and Yuffie forever!**

-

-

-

It's like a switch inside my heart turned on. It's amazing, I wake up each morning next to Vincent and watch him lie next to me, he's not even showing yet, but this man and I are starting a family together!

I skip around Seventh Heaven and prepare the tables for breakfast. (Yes, we serve breakfast now, I recommend Cid's Cinnamon French Toast.) I've even started doing more "motherly chores" with Tifa now.

Teef. Man, I wish I could say **her** romance life was going fabulous like mine, but Cloud Strife is being an idiot. Vincent says it's weird because he, Tifa, and Denzel had at one point a wonderful family life together. Don't ask me what happened, cause I don't even

know. Like, seriously, that's the one thing about her life that Teef hasn't told me about.

"Slow down there tiger." Sherra laughs from the doorway, "You're gonna burn out and the kid isn't even here yet." I smile as the Highwind couple walks in, Cid carrying his baby granddaughter in his arms. Oh my goodness, she is SO adorable! And for me, that's sayin' something.

"She's mine for the weekend!" the old pilot said grinning with pride. Sherra rolls her eyes as she gives me a hug.

"She's not **yours** honey. That's the exact attitude the kids were **afraid** you'd get when they asked us to take her." She grinned at me, "It took a lot of begging to convince our son and his wife to let us take her for the weekend, and if Cid blows it, I'll kill him."

"What a cutie!" I cry running over to the happy grandpa.

"There she is!" Tifa coos, walking into the room.

"May I hold her Cid?" I ask my friend, his worn aqua eyes soften as he carefully lays his precious child in my arms.

"Lookin' good Yuff." He grunts as he stalks off to the kitchen (of course.)

"Oh, I hope ours is this cute!" I say. Tifa snorts and Sherra looks the other way,

"If it isn't, I blame it on your genes Yuffie." Vincent growls in my ear as he snakes his arms around my waist.

"I hope to God it ain't gonna be angtsy like it's dad!" Cid yelled from the other room.

"Shut up Cid!" We all yelled. Vincent's hot breath on the back of my neck is driving me nuts. I'm praying to the life stream that he doesn't massacre me right then and there.

"Oh crap."

"No kidding." Thankfully Tifa takes the tiny Highwind from me; I turn around slowly and laugh a bit "Don't even try to get out of this one Yuff." He growls, suddenly my back slams against the wall and his lips crash onto mine.

"Hey you damn love birds, take it upstairs will ya? No one wants to see that! There're minors runnin' around this place!" Cid barks from the kitchen. Vincent nods his head at me and smiles, "Great idea Cid."

"That was freaking HOT Vincent!" I yell wrapping the thin sheet around me. I roll over and watch the gunslinger next to me, breathing just as hard as I am, his muscles still rock hard. I brush a strand of his hair from his eyes and kiss him as he pulls me close again. Yeah, the sex lately has been no short of amazing!!

"We have great sex now that you're pregnant." I tease, the demon's agitated gaze pierces into me,

"Shut up Yuffie."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Vincent's at his third month and I haven't seen any signs of a baby. I'm starting to even wonder if there's actually anything in there. Maybe Sherra just mistakenly took that small baby bump, for fat. Hey, even Vincent Valentine can get fat. I dread the hormones and mood swings. Tifa thinks that may not happen cause Vinnie's a guy. I don't know what to think, cause last time I checked….men don't get pregnant.

"Yuffie I promise you, it's not a craving." Vincent groans. I caught him in the kitchen up on the counter eating ice cream…from the container!! I've taken it upon myself to monitor his progress. I've got a clipboard, stethoscope, (don't tell Marlene, I jacked it from her doctor set) and everything.

"Just hold still Vincent so I can measure your waist." I grumble while fumbling with his damn cloak, "Or are you embarrassed cause you've gained a ton of weight?"

"Since yesterday? Yuffie, let me eat." Pfft, so I do this routine every day, he'll thank me for this topnotch care later on-what do my eyes see? Great, there he goes, he always does this, he just walks away, just as-

"Ooh, are we playing doctor?" Reno walks in.

"Go away pinky."

"Aw, come on Yuff."

"You probably have a ton of STD's. There, that's your diagnosis." I say walking away to go find Tifa or Cid. Reno just stands there, "Eh, I'll just get a second opinion."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Far off in the lands of the forgotten city, a one winged angel takes shape in the moonlight.. It's flaming red hair, and icy blue eyes pierce the sky with hatred flowing through its veins.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I know it's short, but I wanted to at least get **something** out there. Thanks for reading!


	5. Vincent is not a fatty

**The Things We Do For Love**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix. Not me.

Yuffentine rocks!

-

-

-

(Yuffie's POV)

It's spring break. The kids are out of school for a whole week (cause **that's** a long time; stupid schools), and it's only day one. Oh well, it's been nice having them around, they've gotten way more 'Uncle Vincent' time lately. I think it's good for all three of them. Especially Vincent. Vincent…oh geebus, am I sure glad **I'm** not the one that's pregnant. Sheesh. I've been reading up on all that maternity stuff and what not, and gods, you have to put up with that for nine months? Did you know that the kid…or **kids**…can weigh ten pounds sometimes by the time of the actual birth?? I swear to the Lifestream that would just break me! I look up as Vincent and Cid walk into the living room. Hmm, Vinnie's probably even skinnier then I am (cause **that** doesn't make me feel like a total fatty!). I stare at him, his side is to me. He is practically all skin and bones!! Yowza, maybe ten pounds wouldn't hurt.

Cid wanders over and grabs me by the ankles and flops me on the couch next to Tifa.

"Could've just asked." But the old fart's already asleep. Vincent comes and sits on my other side, he glances at my current read, _"Knocked Up. Now What?"_ and raises an eyebrow. He looks over at Tifa,

"And yours?" she flashes, _"The Wonderful Journey to Your Newborn"_ at him and continues reading. He shakes his head and gets up and leaves the room. I look over at Tifa.

"Ya know, aside from making Vincent feel uncomfortable and giving me a good laugh, these books are crap." She nods,

"But these are the only refrences we have. Men just weren't supposed to have kids." She ponders that for a minute, "But, they weren't really meant to be immortal either."

"He's in his third month and everything seems fine. Can't we just wing it?"

"I don't want to put Vincent in any danger. Remember the prophecy Shelke talked about? This child Vincent's bearing is very important, I wish we knew how to take care of him and what to expect." I put my book down,

"Oaky. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish we could talk to Lucrecia."

"Wow." She snickered, "I can't believe you said that either."

"You could always go to Shinra Manor." Reno says from the doorway. "Because last I heard, Professor Crescent's kinda dead." Duh, we know she's dead. That obviously hasn't stopped Vincent from wanting to be with her, however. Don't even get me started.

Look at him, stupid Reno, so smug just leaning on the frame acting all cool, and just staring at…

"RENO! For god sakes get off it!" I scream as I lodge my book at his stupid head. Tifa, thankfully has no idea what just happened, and Cid just snores and rolls over.

"How about it Teef? An adventure could be just what you need." I ask, ignoring the cursing from the pile that is Reno lying on the floor. She smiles,

"You're right, a good adventure is just what I could use. Well then, lets get to it. Maybe there's an answer hidden in the lab." As we get up Reno steps in front of me with a bump on his head,

"What was **that** for Yuff?" he growls. "I wasn't staring at **your** rack if that's what you thought." Excuse me?

"Reno, you are such a perv."

-

"So, how're we gonna get there? Walk? Hitch hike?" I'm trying to dance around the idea of Fenir and bringing up Cloud, but that would be a pretty sweet deal if we had a bike that like. I'm pretty darn tired of walking everywhere. And don't even ask about Chocobos. I will **run** everywhere before I ride one of those again.

"Why don't you just ask Reeve to send someone out here?" Reno asks.

"Cause Reeve will talk to Vincent and that will end ugly."

"The last thing Vincent needs to do is run around Nibelhiem waving that Cerberus of his around and potentially bringing harm to himself, and the baby." Tifa explains.

"That's just weird yo. I keep forgetting ol' Vince is carrying a kid around." Ya know what Reno!! Your opinion isn't wanted so just butt ou-

"Maybe Cid will give us a lift." The older woman says quickly, obviously noting my look of death. That could work, the old man never asks why you want to go, he just wants something in return, which is, you guessed it, booze. Teef puts down the seasonings and dusts her hands off on her apron. "I'll ask him tonight after dinner." She begins to leave the kitchen with a tray of snacks for Marlene and Denzel, and turns back to glance at me, "Oh, and Yuff? Don't forget to pack your shrunken." Did she just say "pack your shrunken"? Don't have to ask me twice! Not like I wasn't gonna bring it anyways…

-

-

Argh, I could have been there by now if I had started walking the day we first thought about going to Nibelhiem. Cid said he'd be glad to take us, but he would be out for a week running goods and weapons around to the different major cities. Says there's rumor of the ghosts of SOLDIERS roaming around, and coming down from the land of the forgotten. Great, if Sephorath comes back again…I just might take him on myself. His return act is just getting old. Makes ya wonder though.

_-Falshback-_

_We were all sitting around the dinner table. Tifa and I had planned out our "story" about why we're leaving (cause we don't want Vincent to get hurt…or hurt the baby…heck, I don't want him anywhere __**near**__ Shinra Manor!) and were ready to give it a go,_

"_Hey Cid?" she asked the Highwind, "Could you give Yuffie and I a lift to Rocket Town when you have the time?"_

"_I've gotta be gone for a week in the opposite direction, but yeah it ain't a problem, can ya wait a week?" I groan and Tifa elbows me really hard. _

"_Can I come mom?"_

"_Sorry Denzel, you'll be back in school by then." Barrett shook his head,_

"_Teef, I love ya, but I don't got any time to take care of the kids next week, can't your trip to Rocket Town wait?" While Teef tries to get us outta that mess, Vinnie leans over and stares at me with his red eyes, _

"_Why are you going to Rocket Town Yuffie?"_

"_I'm catching an Air Cab to Wutai." I say quickly. Lie, lie, lie. Please don't ask why, please don't ask why!_

"_I'm going to stay in town and visit my parents and then meet up with her and then we'll fly back here together." Tifa chimes in. Vincent holds his steady gaze with me,_

"_Heh, we'll only be gone for a couple of days Vince." I hold my breath he is NOT buying it for a second._

"_Well, at least they ain't goin' to Nibelhiem or Gongaga." Cid said between gulps of beer. Oh, if only you knew._

"_That's right." Rude said, it always takes us all by surprise when he talks, cause he doesn't do it that often, "There have been rumors of sightings of ghosts in those cities." Reno nods his head,_

"_Me n' Rude are comin' with ya Cid. You can garuntee Rufus Shinra wants the Turks in on the action."_

"_Is it Deepground?" I ask Vincent, absolutely grateful for a subject change, but also terribly intrigued. He shakes his head,_

"_I haven't heard anything from Reeve, but Cloud says he's got a hunch that it might be Sephorath." Everyone just groaned._

"_Well, if he beat him once, old Spikey can just beat him again." Barrett chuckled._

"_I didn't know you've been talking to Cloud." I whispered in Vincent's ear. A small smirk tugged at his lips as he pulled something out of a pocket in his cloak._

"_I finally got a phone…"_

_-End flashback-_

Cid's gonna be back in a few days, so it's not that bad, It's just with all that's been going on, I don't wanna be apart from Vincent any longer then I have to. I always feel safer when we're all together. I think V's got a hunch that me n' Teef aren't really going to Rocket Town, let alone Wutai, but it's not like we're married for Christ sake, in the long run, if he ever finds out what I'm up to, he can't get that pissed. Gee, it's hecka boring!!

-

Cloud Strife is found riding through the wasteland on his way to Gongaga. The sun reflects off his shades, an uneasy feeling washes over him, sending a nervous shiver up his spine.

"Lets pick up the pace Fenir."

As he reaches the village that Zak's family resided in, he's horrified to find the small town in flames, the stentch of death still fresh in his nostrils.

"What the Hell happened here?"

"C-Cloud Strife?" he hears a faint whisper and runs over to the house that belonged to Zak's family. It's been burnt to ashes, the body of Zak's father where the front door should have been, and the body of his mother farther away…their throats slashed.

"Cloud!" the voice cries out this time. The ex-SOLDIER swings around and finds Zak's young sister beneath some rubble. He runs over to her and carefully pulls her out and holds her in his arms,

"What happened here?" he asked the dying woman,

"Th…there was a man with one black wing and ice cold eyes, He…said…he will destroy the…world. He…he is out for revenge."

"It can't be Sephorath again can it?" Cloud whispers.

"No Cl…oud. It…it's Gen. Genesis." And with that her eyes closed for the last time. Cloud held her lifeless body tightly for a while longer, glad at least she was to be reunited with her brother. As he began to walk out of the village, Cloud's finger tightly wrapped around the handle of Zak's sword.

"Genesis."

-

(Vincent's POV)

"Wow Vinnie! I can hear your baby's heart beating!" Yuffie cries excitedly. So much for a nap. I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised she'd be able to find me way out here. She's got that ridiculous plastic toy stethoscope on my stomach and insists it's the baby.

"Yuffie."

"I know, I know, ya just wanna sleep, but it's an awesome sound!"

"Yuffie. That's **my** heart beating." She always gets that look when I speak practicality. "I'm not that far along yet."

"Vincent Valentine." She growls at me, "Listen, I've been staying up late at night reading book after book about this and that in fact is your babies heart beating! Does that bother you or something?"

"Does it bother you to say **our** baby?" Did I just say that out loud? Why does **that** matter to me? I don't even want to be in this situation. **Does** a part of me think Yuffie will leave my side? Does it **really** bother me **that** much?

"Vincent?" she whispers as she gently lifts my chin up and kisses me. No, she won't leave me.

"Yuffie…"

"Here." she places the ear plugs in my ears and places the stethoscope on her chest. I smile as I listen to the steady beat of her heart.

"**My** heart…" she whispers taking the stethoscope and placing it on my chest, I raise my eyebrows as we listen to my heartbeat,

"**Your** heart…" My breath hitches as she places the stethoscope on my bare stomach this time.

"Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum."

"**Our** babies heart." She whispers.

"Yuffie." I whisper as she kisses me again. She never ceases to amaze me.

-

Well, that was my last update for a while. I'm finally over the flu, so I've got a lot of school work and projects to catch up on. Hope ya liked it!

-I apologize if I get my towns and cities mixed up, I've been using a map from the video game as a reference, so we'll see.

-I know Vincent is a little OOC, give him a break though, he's pregnant. Whahahaha.

Thanks for the nice reviews. Ciao till next time!


End file.
